In vehicles, such as personal cars, it is common practice today to include an airbag curtain. These airbag curtains may for example be attached at the inside of the vehicle at the side panels near the roof. In case of an accident, the curtains are adapted to be activated and thus form a safe guard against hitting the hard parts of the vehicle. In case of a curtain located at the side, its main purpose is to protect the driver or the occupants, in particular in the event of a side impact, from hitting the side panels and the side windows.
When the curtains are activated, there is large force acting on the fastener of the curtain and the panel to which it is attached. In order to be able to securely fasten the curtain to the vehicle, or the vehicle panels, it is needed to make the fastener enough robust to withstand the forces developed at activation of the curtain.
In EP 1 422 112 is described a fastener for an airbag curtain. According to this fastening system, the airbag is provided with an anchor portion which is attached to a side panel of the car by means of fasteners. Each fastener squeezes the anchor portion between the panel and a flange of the fastener when the curtain is attached to the panel. The fastener is securely attached by means of a tapping screw driven into a shank when the fastener is inserted in a mounting hole.
There are further solutions of fastening an airbag curtain to a panel described in for example EP 1 522 466, EP 1 502 824 and GB 2 364 975 which describes related art to which the present invention is directed.
A further fastener suitable for airbag curtains is described in EP 1 857 333. wherein the fastener described is made of a polymeric material.
Even though the above described fasteners provide solutions for attachment of airbag curtains, there is still a need to improve the attachment of these fasteners due to the large forces associated with the activation of the airbag curtain.